


The Little Death Wish

by lovelyandfoolishly



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyandfoolishly/pseuds/lovelyandfoolishly
Summary: Just another MobWard fic for the messes- I mean, masses. Edward, 27, is a talented assassin and accomplished charmer of women, apart one of the few remaining reigning crime families. Bella, 21, is a political science major at CUNY Brooklyn with a lot on her plate- including four little ones who she raises as if her own. She loves Maggie Rogers and he loves things that go boom and are deadly. This should go great. AUAH OOC
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Little Death Wish

_ Bella POV _

My first week of my junior year at college had not gone so swimmingly. I was already depleted from the amount of school work. And it was the end of the month so that meant bills were due. And in two weeks, tuition would be due. So that meant I was taking every spare job I could in the very limited free time I had. So despite being dead on my feet, when Candace called and said they had a girl split on them at the last moment, it meant I was going to be a table service girl for the night.

I didn’t have a regular gig at Ascent Lounge. I couldn’t promise them regular hours but I was friends with the manager, Candace, and she threw shifts my way whenever they were in a bind. She knew I needed the money.

I should probably explain why I’m in such a desperate need for money. I’m essentially the sole income for my family and on top of that, I’m going to (and paying for obviously) college. A normal college student in New York would probably struggle for money, too, if they didn’t have parents with money. But it wasn’t just me I needed to provide for. My grandmother and my four half-siblings lived with me. Gran was too old to work but she did get a social security check which helped. 

My mother, Renee, had never been a particularly stable woman but I had never expected her to get involved in something like drugs. But almost two years ago, I was two months into my freshman year in college when I got a frantic call from Gran. My mother had been arrested. She was going to do heavy time. With Gran’s hip and other various health problems, the state wouldn’t let her take them into her home alone. They were going into the foster system. Both Gran and I were horrified but there was little we could do. The State said after my mother’s trial they would reconsider. I had a month to get everything in order. I was determined that I could be a foster parent to my half-siblings while continuing college. Plus, Charlie offered to help as much he could on the condition that I did my best to keep in school. He didn’t have to help. It was his ex-wife’s kids by three different guys after all. But my father is a good man who helps us as much as he can on his small-town police chief salary. Anyways, Gran offered to move here- we bought a house with her retirement money so that we could raise the four little ones together. After Renee’s trial where she was charged with a second-degree felony and sentenced to five years in jail, the family court ruled in Gran and I’s favor with a recommendation from our caseworker.

Lucas was the youngest. He was now three years old. He had a cherubic face and demon-like temper. His meltdowns were epic. There was also the small problem that he didn’t really speak. He had single words and could communicate to us what he wanted but he hadn’t advanced to sentences which the doctor said was abnormal and a cause for worry at his age. It wasn’t like we could afford a speech pathologist though. So I was just hoping time and my internet resources would help. 

Next were May and June (yes, my mother really named her twins that). They were five-going-on-six (an important distinction) and polar opposites of one another. May was outgoing and could charm anyone she wanted. She had a mischievous streak, crafty for a five/six-year-old. Meanwhile, June was painfully shy. Her teachers complained that they could never get her to speak up in class and she would burst into tears at the slightest harsh tone, regardless if it was from a teacher or fellow student. 

Lastly, there was Zach. He was thirteen. Zach’s dad was a good man- like Charlie. And Renee was happy and normal with him. Despite our seven-year age difference, Zach was my buddy. But then when I was thirteen, Renee and Phil divorced and Renee sent Zach to live with Phil and me to live with Charlie. I don’t know exactly what happened to her but it wasn’t pretty I imagine- given the three more kids by different men and drug convictions. At some point, Zach came back with Renee because of Phil’s baseball career. Ever since Zach came to live with me two years ago, he’s been incredibly difficult at every turn. It’s a fight every night to get him to do his school work and he has an attitude problem with his teachers but especially with me. I know he’s just taking it out on me. 

The point being I have a lot on my plate. So when I arrive home from my last Friday evening class, I quickly order some pizza for all of us, try to get everyone (including Zach) to talk about their day, and then review some homework with May and June. The clock hits seven and I start getting ready. I apologize to Gran for leaving her with bedtime duty. She tells me not to worry but I can tell her hip is bothering her tonight.

I do my makeup and try to pick out an outfit that Candace will deem acceptable. The bottle service girls are supposed to look classy but still slutty. I didn’t have much that fit the description of either of those words. The skirt/blouse ensemble I usually wore at Ascent was stolen by my friend Jess for her date. I sighed. There was really only one option. It was a form-fitting black dress that I had been saving. For what, I wasn’t exactly sure.

Before I leave, I stop in Zach’s room.

“Hey, how was your earth science test? You didn’t mention it at the table.” I ask as kind as I can. He doesn’t look up from the computer that Phil sent him for his birthday (probably out of guilt). He’s playing some shooting game that I’m not thrilled with. I hate guns. Our country has a serious problem and I’m incredibly frustrated that people in power won’t do anything about it. It’s one of my issues that I really want to tackle when I’m out of school.

“She pushed it back to Monday.” But I can’t tell if he’s lying because he did poorly or if he’s telling the truth. I look at the time on my phone and if I don’t leave now, I’ll be running late. I can’t push the test issue.

“Alright, can you help Gran with bedtime tonight? I have to take a shift so I’ll be home late and I think her hip is hurting her.” I ask.

“Why should I?” He tosses back, putting my nerves on edge.  _ Yelling won’t help, yelling won’t help. _ I sigh deeply and remember that he’s a good kid who has had some shit thrown at him in the past few years.

“I would just appreciate it.” I say resolutely, not including the  _ you ungrateful little shit. _ I know he’ll do it. He’s always like this. He mouths off, sneers, and generally grates on the nerves but he ends up doing what he’s supposed to do. Over the summer, he knew we were having money troubles and he went out and found himself some lawn mowing jobs so he could help out. He grumbled and complained about it a lot though.

I put Zach out of my mind as I say goodbye to May and June. Gran is giving Luke a bath but I don’t go in to say goodbye. If Luke sees me leave, he’ll have a meltdown. It kills me to sneak out but it’s the most effective strategy.

I take the L train from Brooklyn to Manhattan and walk in my flats the fifteen minutes to the lounge. Once I’m there, I find Candace and she compliments my dress but stares blatantly at my shoes. I laugh and tell her I have heels in my bag. She takes me to the back where I can put my stuff, making small talk on the way there.

“Alright, so you’re Trixie for tonight.” She hands me a name badge. “Thanks for doing this again. Alright. You know what to do.”

And I do. So I do it. It’s not the most fun and I’ve been groped twice by ten p.m. but it’s not the worst. Well, these heels are the worst but there’s nothing I can do about that.

Around 11 pm, a group of men comes in and I notice them immediately. They seem rich and pompous. I’m glad when they’re seated in a section that isn’t mine. But Candace comes up to me looking alarmed.

“Look, see those guys over there? They’re the Cullen’s. It’s important to keep them happy and one of the girls, the little idiot, spilled something on one of them. I know you’re not coordinated but you can be trusted not to spill anything on them so they’re your table now. Make them happy.” She shoves a list into my hand with their next drink orders. The bartenders look pretty busy so I go behind the bar and make them myself. One of the bartenders, Cal, shoots me a grateful look and I give him a smile.

I make my way to their table feeling only a slight amount of trepidation. They were all wearing obviously designer suits and were all handsome. There were five of them. But you could tell one of them was holding court. He wasn’t the biggest and he didn’t look the oldest and he wasn’t even the most obviously handsome. But anyone with observational skills could’ve told you he was The Man of the table.

“Hi, I’m Trixie. I’m taking over your table for tonight. I have your drinks right here. Let me know if there’s anything else I can do for you.” I don’t flirt with them like most of the wait staff would have. I want a good tip but I’m not going to whore myself out for it. For some reason, I don’t look the one who was holding court in the eye.

“Oh, did the other one get in trouble?” The guy with the long messy brown hair asked, amusement clear in his eyes.

“Do you want her to be in trouble?” I fired back, unable to stop my tongue. Dammit, I was usually better at holding back when waitressing. His eyes flashed with even more amusement and the big guy on his left guffawed.

“I like this one. She’s spicy.” The blond one said.

“That she is, cowboy. Wave me down if you need anything else.” I give them my best smile and walk away. But my eyes meet the eyes of the one at the center of it all. They’re green and beautiful and I stumble a little. I snap my eyes away, taking a deep breath. Okay, yes. He’s hot. And those eyes are to die for. No reason to go all airhead now, is it?

A while later, I’m serving a couple of clearly out-of-town businessmen and they’re getting to be a bit of a problem. I’ve served the Cullen table several drinks now and they do seem happy but they’re due for another round anytime now but first I have to deal with these geezers.

“Sweetheart, we could take care of you.” The one with the white beard tells me. The other one, totally nondescript other than his gut, nods enthusiastically.

“That’s… flattering. But I’m afraid I have to work.” I bite my tongue.

“Come on, baby. It’ll be fun. We’re only in town for a little while.” At some point during this response, he’s placed his hand on my ass and he squeezes for emphasis. I fight the urge to squeak.

I suddenly felt a presence behind me.

“Remove your hand from the lady.” It’s a dark, velvety voice that sends chills up my spine. It’s threatening but he’s on my side so it has the opposite effect of a threat. The brazen businessman removes his hand quickly from me, holding his hands up in innocence.

“Just a little harmless fun.” He sounds nervous and I’m steered away by a hand on my back. He stops at a corner of the room with no tables.

“Mr. Cullen, is it? Was there something you needed?” I ask politely, slightly worried he got up because I wasn’t being attentive enough to their table.

“Call me Edward. I was coming to ask you to hold our table while we went to the dance floor since we may be a while but then I saw you were having a bit of trouble.” He shrugs, smiling a crooked and gorgeous smile. He seems utterly cocky despite his perfectly polite words. He’s standing rather close to me. Those eyes melt a certain part of me but my brain is in charge of this party. I hope.

“Yes, well, thank you. Although I assure you, I had it all under control.” I tell him calmly. “I’ll be happy to hold your table. Would you like another round before you go?” I am the picture of professionalism.

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever met a waitress here that’s quite so  _ efficient _ as you are?” Edward’s smile is growing, his eyes light with amusement. 

“Is that a bad thing?” I reply, wondering if perhaps I’d been too curt.

“No. Just unusual. Usually, we’re flirted with.” He smirks now.

“Ah. Not my style, my friend. Let me know about another round.” I oddly pat him on the shoulder and whirl around back to the bar. I can’t resist the urge to look back. But he’s gone.

About a half-hour later, I’m nearing the end of my shift and Candace asks me to go to the stockroom to get more tequila. I look in this floor’s stockroom but there isn’t any. I figure it’s no problem, I can go to the basement stockroom where they keep what just gets in. I use the employee stairs. I’m kind of meandering, taking my time because I know my shift ends soon and I’ll be honest I’m tired and running out the clock. 

I’m thinking about Luke’s speech problem and worrying my bottom lip about it. I don’t want to fail him. If he needs a speech therapist, I’ll get him one. I’ll work harder. I’ll get another loan. I’ve got to do something.

I unthinkingly put the keys in the lock and open the door. I find seven men staring at me with a mix of horror and surprise on their faces. The one I don’t recognize is kneeling and bloodied. The ones I do recognize have guns out. I swallow a scream and turn quickly.

“Get her, Emmett.” Edward sighs. I can’t believe I recognize his voice in the chaos of this. I’m almost mad at myself for this. I make it up six steps before I’m picked up and hauled backward. I don’t scream, it’d be worthless with the music and chatter above. So kick and scrape as hard as I possibly can. It doesn’t seem to affect him much other than when I scratched just under his ear to his neck, earning a  _ fuck _ from his lips.

He drops me down next to the kneeling guy. I don’t bother to look at him. Instead, I glare up at the one pointing a gun at my head. It’s Edward.

“Going to go  _ dance,  _ were we?” I say haughtily. I rack my brain for what I do in this situation. Nowhere in my good advice from Charlie, my cop father, does it say  _ go ahead, mouth off to your will-be killer. _

He laughs and points the gun away from me. The rest of them laugh, too.

“Spicy. Like I said.” The blond one says.

“Oh, go to hell!” I yell at him. He squints at me, apparently not liking  _ this _ too much.

“What do you want to do with her, Edward?” He says, still looking at me. I can’t help it but shrink back from his gaze.

“Well, she’s seen our faces and knows our name so there’s not much I can do, is there?” Edward squats down to my level. “Is there?” He raises his eyebrows.

“You expect me to beg?” I scoff. Jesus Christ, why can’t I shut up?

“That is what one would normally do when her life hangs in the balance.” He says simply, ruthlessly. My breath quickens. I’m going to die. I’m going to die and they’ll have no one. I look back at him, fully prepared to beg now but when I do, he’s checking my body out. So I do what no sane person would do. I fucking spit on him. Several people gasp.

“She has a death wish.” Someone whispers behind me. But all I can do is stare at Edward’s face. He slowly opens those emerald eyes, looking beyond furious.

“Tie her up, blindfold her, put her in the van, and take her to my home.” He says to the men while glaring deep into my soul. I start to look down, feeling utterly scared out of my mind and like I might pee at any minute but he grabs my chin roughly. “You and I are going to have a little chat.” He says menacingly. Tears spring to my eyes that I blink back furiously.

He drops my chin and turns to the other guy.

“What should I do with you?” Now he sounds delighted. This man is a fucking psychopath. One of the other men pulls me up. I try to fight them but I know it’s pointless. They’re wrapping rope around my arms.

“I’ll do anything, please! Anything! I-I’ll give you all of what I made. Please, please.” He’s fucking groveling.

“See? This is how you beg, Trixie.” Edward says to me.

“Go. To. Hell. Jagoff.” I say through my teeth. The blow comes so quickly I don’t see it coming. The man who’d been tying me up comes in front of me and slaps me. Edward grabs me to stop me from tumbling over. I jerk away from his maniac hands.

He grabs the one who slapped me, a redhead, by the back of the neck.

“Liam, did I tell you to do that?” He hisses.

“No, but she was disrespecting you, boss.” He gulps.

“I want everyone to keep your hands to yourself with her. No matter what she says. Gag her with a rag if you have to.”

“How fucking gentleman-” I’m cut off by a rag being stuck in my mouth by the blond one. He’s back to looking amused. Fuck him.

“You going to play with your food before you eat it, Edward?” The blond one asks. Edward finds this funny and chuckles. He looks me over again. And for the first time tonight, it sets in how very real this danger is and how deep it is. I feel tears come up. Was he going to rape me? I’m suddenly thankful for the gag.

“Blindfold her and get her in the van.” He says quickly to the blond one who nods. Before I can so much as shake my head no, a cloth comes over my eyes and I can’t see anything. It’s disorienting but at least these assholes won’t see me cry.

I’m being moved but before I’m out of the room, I hear a strangled plea and a gunshot. I fall over in response.

“Jesus.” One of them says and bodily lifts me up onto their shoulder. It has to be the big one.

I’m placed in a van that smells like bleach and I try very hard not to sob. Not that I really could if I wanted to, given the gag. The engine is started up and I can tell the van is moving. I’m going to die. I’m going to die. How selfish could I be? Why didn’t I beg? It probably wouldn’t have worked. It didn’t for the other guy. But I could have promised not to say anything. I could have told them I had kids to provide for. I could have done any number of things other than piss them off.

I lose track of time and I can’t hear what they’re saying in the car because of the ringing in my ears and before I know it, I’m being wrenched out of the car. I can tell when the air switches and we’re inside. I can tell that I’m being carried upstairs. A door opens and then I’m deposited in a comfortable chair, made significantly uncomfortable by my arms tied behind my back tight with rope. The ringing subsides.

“Think she’s gone into shock?” I recognize the blond’s voice.

“Probably. Think we can take the gag and blindfold off?” One of them says. I’m pretty sure it’s the big one.

“If you’re not afraid of her mouth, sure.” Blond one says.

Suddenly the horrible rag is taken out of my mouth. My jaw is throbbing. I try to control the sobs I fear are coming. Then the cloth is removed from my eyes and I feel blinded by the light. 

I must look wild as I switch my gaze between the blond one and the big one. I look around the room for anyone else.

“It’s just us here.” The blond one says. I turn my head back to them. I feel my heart go into overdrive. I’m well and truly terrified in this remarkably well-decorated office. “Well, she’s finally not mouthing off.” He shrugs.

“I don’t know, I kind of miss it.” The big one replies. My gaze flicks between them in what is probably a comic manor. I can’t summon the will to tell him to fuck off. “Shit, she’s been crying.”

“You only just noticed that, Emmett?” the blond tosses back.

“You know how I get with crying women, Jasper!” He sounds alarmed. I wish I could take pleasure in that.

“Yeah, they make you soft.” Jasper laughs. Emmett punches him and mutters something under his breath. “Are you staying here or am I?” he asks, now sounding bored.

“I can.” He sighs. Jasper leaves and Emmett sits in the chair next to mine. My mind whirls. I know I can’t get past him. He’s a fucking mountain. Maybe I could make him my ally.

“You-you have to help me.” I croak out, my voice raw. He laughs but there is a little regret in it.

“No can do.” He says matter-of-factly.

“Please. I h-have children that depend on me. I’ll never tell anyone what I saw.” I beg now. In the back of my mind, I’m grateful Edward isn’t here to see me now.

“I’m sorry. Look, Edward isn’t predictable. He might not kill you. But if he does… your kids won’t go hungry, okay? I promise.” He tells me. I don’t dare believe that I’m not going to be killed. I can’t allow for that slimmer of hope. I have to be comforted by the fact that it seems like they’ll provide for my family when I’m offed. That seems like a kind thing for a criminal organization to do. Or maybe he’s lying so I don’t cry.

“Okay. Let me do it myself then.” I ask.

“What?” He looks thrown.

“Untie me, stand outside the door. I won’t try to get out. I’ll hang myself. Bada bing bada boom, your night is over. You can go back to your whiskey on the rocks.”

“You’re fucking insane.” He tells me. All I can do is shrug. Obviously he’s not going to let me do it. It was a last-ditch attempt. I don’t know what I was planning really. I wasn’t going to hang myself. I just needed time alone to think, to get a way out of this.

The door opens. It’s Edward. I snap my head forward, not wanting to look at him yet. Emmett gets up and goes over to talk to him. He whispers some things to him, no doubt recounting our conversation. I hear Edward whisper something back.

“Really?” I hear Emmett say, sounding shocked, not keeping his voice down. Edward whispers something back and then the door clicks close. He doesn’t say anything until he’s sat down in front of me behind the desk. He’s fucking smirking.

“So you do know how to beg?” He looks pleased. I glare at him, not dignifying it with an answer. “What’s your name?”

“What’s the point? Just fucking shoot me and be done with it.” I hiss at him. He cocks his head at me like a fucking confused dog.

“I’m not going to shoot you. We’re going to come to an arrangement.” He tells me. I feel my brow ruffle in confusion. “So. You have kids?”

“In a sense.”

“Oh? Were you lying to get Emmett’s pity?” He almost looks impressed.

“No. I take care of my mother’s children.” I tell him reluctantly.

“Where’s your mother?”

“I think that’s a personal question.” I scoff.

“I think you should answer my questions before I get impatient. Where’s your mother?” He clearly does not like repeating himself.

“In jail.” I say succinctly, emotionless.

“Alright. What’s your name?”

“Trixie.”

“Your real name.” He rolls his eyes.

“Jo March.” I respond automatically, not wanting to give my real name if he really wasn’t going to kill me. He laughs. I think,  _ there’s no way. _

“Oh? Your felonious mother a big fan of Louisa May Alcott?” He smirks. My face drops further. “I’ll ask again.” He takes a gun from his back and places it on the table. “What’s your name? And don’t say Elizabeth Bennet.” I grit my teeth and get it over with.

“Bella Swan.”

“That sounds right. Now, Bella. How much would you like to make it home to your family?” He says with a light, easy tone as if discussing the weather. His eyes drop over my body again.

“Not enough to fuck you,” I respond acidically. The bastard laughs.

“Not yet, no. I wasn’t asking you to. Although, I must say I’d make it worth your while.” He grins at me. He’s fucking hot. And if it wasn’t for the meager fact he was threatening my life and keeping me prisoner, I’d want to jump his bones.

“Sex while under threat of violence is rape, just so you know.”

“I told you, I’m not going to kill you. And I prefer my women  _ willing and enthusiastic _ , thank you very much.”

“You’re not going to kill me?” I pointed my eyes to the gun he laid on the desk to get my name.

“Just a persuasion tactic. Now, are you wondering what I want in exchange for keeping you alive?” His expression is passive but still cocky.

“A thanks and a pat on the back?” I deadpan. He smiles slowly.

“No. Cute. But, no.” He pauses, I’m sure, for dramatic effect. “I would like you to be my girlfriend, Bella.” My jaw drops. I blink at him slowly. I digest this information.

“No. Cute. But, no.” I respond cheekily.

“I’m afraid this isn’t a negotiation. And I don’t mean an actual girlfriend. I need someone I can stand to be around to go on fake dates and to bring to family events to please my father.” He says with no tone of great pleasure.

“Desperate for daddy’s approval?” I smirk. His face gets serious.

“You have a sharp tongue and an attitude. It’s why I like you. But don’t forget who’s holding the blade to your neck. Don’t disrespect me or my father.” His stare could cut glass. I nodded weakly, feeling like an idiot. His expression lightens up when I do. “Now, because I’m a generous man, not only will you keep your life but I will provide you with a stipend as well.”

“Keep your money.” I tell him quickly.

“Really? Those four kids don’t need it? Your grandmother?”  _ That  _ got my attention. How did he know about my grandmother? I never said anything about Gran to Emmett. “I asked Candace about you. Now…” He turns around to get something out of a safe behind him. His chair blocks me from seeing inside. When he turns around, there’s a stack of money on the desk. “This wouldn’t help you?”

Jesus and the twelve apostles. That was a lot of money. Enough to pay for a physical therapist for Gran and for Luke to get a speech therapist. I could slap myself. It was obviously drug money. It sure as hell wasn’t clean. I had to be better than Renee.

“As I said, keep your money.” It was physically painful. He looked surprised and doubtful.

“Well, it’s on the table at any time. Now, I’ll need your Friday nights and all day on Sundays. We’ll probably have to work up to more-”

“What about your buddies from tonight? They’ll know who I am?” I remind him.

“They’re loyal to me.” He says without a second thought. “I’ll come up with a story but you’ll be coming to church on Sunday to meet my whole family then we’ll have family dinner.”

“Church?” I ask with slight trepidation. He grins at this.

“Yes? Problem?” Edward seems to be taking pleasure in my discomfort at the idea of church.

“I can’t. I work Sundays.” I inform him. It’s not even a lie. I work Sundays at a diner.

“You’ll have to rearrange that.” He says simply.

“I don’t know how many minimum wage jobs you’ve had,” My tone making it clear I doubted he’d ever had one, “but they’ll fire you if you try to  _ rearrange _ this close.”

“So you’ll be fired. I’m sure I can make up for whatever you’d be earning there.” He sees no problem with this clearly.

“I’m not taking your fucking money.”

“Regardless, Sundays are a stipulation of the agreement and you will be coming with me.” He claps his hands together like the matter is settled. “Now if you decide when you wake up you want to wiggle out of our agreement and decide to go to the cops, I really will be forced to kill you. It would be such a pity to put a bullet through your pretty little head. But I’ll do it if you go to the cops. And trust me, I’ll know.”

“I haven’t agreed to anything and I’m not going to the fucking cops, jackass.” I toss back at him.

“Bella, Bella, Bella.” He shakes his damn pretty head of hair. “You’re going to agree. Because you want to  _ live. _ Now I have matters to deal with and as much as I enjoy your company, I’m afraid you’ll have to leave.” He gets up and knocks on the door. “Can I untie you and trust you not to hit or scratch anyone?” He says in a gentlemanly tone. The door opens to reveal Jasper.

“Yes.” I tell Edward, standing up awkwardly. I realize Jasper has my bag from the club. For some reason, this makes me very angry but I’m wise enough this time to shut up. Edward unties me and the ghosting of his hands on my back electrifies me, turning me on as much as I wish I wasn’t. Just before the last knot was pulled out, he leaned in close to my ear.

“And don’t forget what I said making it worth your while when you become interested in that.” Cocky, god damn bastard.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed? I know it's not very well uh romantic but Bella and Edward will get there eventually


End file.
